In a cell phone, as is well known, it is possible to inform a user that there is a call from a calling destination or an incoming call of a mail through a ring or a ringer tone. However, it is not preferable to make a sound depending on a place of use. For this reason, a cell phone for giving a notice of a call and an incoming call through a vibration (a vibrator) in place of a sound has also spread widely.
Moreover, there has also been known a cell phone including a light emitting unit having a light source in order to give a notice of a call and an incoming call through a light in place of the sound and the vibration. In particular, the notice of the call and the incoming call through the light emitting operation is useful for the case of a utilization in a place in which it is not preferable to make a sound and a utilization of a user having such a disorder that a sound is caught with difficulty or cannot be caught.
In the case in which a light source such as an LED is usually utilized to cause a light emitting unit to emit a light, for example, there are known a method of providing a small light emitting unit in a part of a housing to emit a light and a method of utilizing a partial limited local region in a display unit for displaying information such as an LCD to emit a light therefrom (for example, see JP-A-2000-98105).
In some cases in which a small light emitting unit is provided to emit a light from a small area in the former method, for example, it is hard to visually recognize the emission of the light. There is also a possibility that the light emitting operation might be known with a delay and a phone might be thus hung up before a response to a call from a partner or a calling state might be missed, resulting in a failure in calling.
On the other hand, in some cases in which the type for causing the display unit to emit a light in the latter method has such a structure as to cause a part of the display unit to locally emit a light, it is hard to visually know the call in the same manner as in the former case.
Under the circumstances, it is possible to propose that a light emitting unit having a large light emitting area is disposed. In the case in which the light emitting unit has a large area, however, it is hard to obtain a sufficient amount of a light emitted in a light emitting operation to be carried out by one light source (LED). When a light is to be emitted in the large area, therefore, the amount of the light is reduced in a distant region from the LED and the same region becomes dark, and the emission of the light can be recognized clearly in only a close region to the LED. For this reason, an advantage cannot be obtained even if a light emitting area is increased. By disposing a plurality of light sources (LEDs), therefore, it is possible to cause a whole light emitting unit having a large area to emit a light in a sufficient amount. Corresponding to the use of the light sources, however, a built-in battery is consumed greatly with an increase in a consumed power. As a result, a period for which a cell phone can be used by one charging operation is reduced and a complicated charging work is to be often carried out in some cases.
In consideration of the circumstances, therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a communication portable terminal device capable of emitting a light to brighten a large area by a single light source.